


silent

by 6taro



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6taro/pseuds/6taro
Summary: aviators visits.he only ends up speaking a few words,while he didn't speak at all.but that's alright.aviators didn't mind.
Relationships: Aviators/Snorkel (Splatoon)
Kudos: 11





	silent

**Author's Note:**

> a very, very short fic about me dumping my feelings onto my kin.
> 
> have fun.
> 
> note: snorkel/scuba is called diver in this fic.

_"do squids go to heaven?"_

the purple squid spoke out loud, shameless and clear.

his eyes beneath the golden shades held curiosity.

he didn't answer.

at the silence of the pink squid, he chuckled, shaking his head.

_"it was worth a shot."_

a brief moment of quiet landed upon the pair, causing aviators' smile to shift into something more somber.

even with those shades covering his irises, it was clear enough that he held sadness in them.

he shuffled, a bouquet of white lilies, chrysanthemums and gladioli emerging from his back.

the purple squid placed the flowers into his arms. his grin trembled, as did his shoulders.

_"i... i didn't know what to get you,"_ aviators' voice grew shakier as he spoke, _"so, i got you white."_

_"i hope you like 'em, diver."_

* * *

pink flowers surrounded him, tied with notes that spoke of tearful farewells.

although, it seemed that the one that struck passerby the most was the plain white bouquet.

it held no writing nor any pink flowers.

it simply held white flowers, and it was clear that it was the one that had the most heartfelt goodbye within its petals.

after all, it also held the dried tears of his beloved.

his dear beloved who had survived the incident where he did not.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe you read through the entirety of my short story.
> 
> do you want applause? hot chocolate, maybe?
> 
> too bad, you only get my thanks.
> 
> thanks for reading this.


End file.
